


real friends give each other tattoos

by TheDeadButcher



Category: Watch Dogs 2 (Video Game)
Genre: also bonding time, can be read as shippy but doesn't have to be, tattoo time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadButcher/pseuds/TheDeadButcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a suggestion from my buddy oli. wrench gives marcus a tattoo. some bonding happens. still taking requests on my blog <a href="http://a-dead-butcher.tumblr.com/">adeadbutcher</a> . come drop one off in my ask box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	real friends give each other tattoos

**@ @**

“Ow, fuck.”

  


“Then hold still.”

  


They’d been at it for a total of an hour and a half. Sitara had chosen to sit this one out seeing as how “Shit Sharpie Tattoos” (her words, not his) weren’t going anywhere on her skin. She didn’t even want to see the mess unfolding. Marcus had been a little concerned with agreeing to a tattoo. Sitara’s whole talk about how it was a bad idea was starting to make more sense. Up close, Wrench’s handiwork on his own arms looked like they had been drawn on with an actual pen. Complete with scribbling to fill in the shaded spaces and awkward uneven lines

.  


This was a bad idea. Like, maybe not his worst but still pretty damn bad. He’d have to walk around with a weird scribbly mess on his shoulder for the rest of his life. He’d have to tell a very awkward half-made-up story about how he had gone off and gotten a tattoo unprofessionally done somewhere during his stay off the grid. Why had he agreed to this?

  


“Who did your tattoos again?”

  


Wrench was quiet for a moment before giving a short ‘eh’. “When I was seventeen I learned on the good ol’ web that you can make your own tattoo gun with an electric toothbrush motor and a few other bits of junk. I had to buy India ink at the crafts store but, after that I just went to town on myself after school.” Alright, so that would probably explain why the tattoos literally looked like a teenager had done them.

  


“Bet the parents didn’t like that.”

  


“I didn’t really give a shit at that point.”

  


Marcus stole a quick glance at Wrench. The masked hacktivist was a walking mystery. Sitara had known the guy for longer and even she wasn’t any closer to finding a real name or any type of face. The guy seemed to never carry any form of I.D. He really took this whole “anonymous hacker” persona seriously. The past wasn’t something he talked about and especially nothing about his parents. Marcus had a feeling that Wrench put a lot of trust into him, maybe even looked up to him. It was, well, kinda sweet. Here was semi-creepy punk guy who was putting enough trust in him to keep whatever tid-bits of information he gave out on the down low.

  


The buzzing goes on for another few minutes before stopping. Wrench makes a few nervous noises, wiping here and there to clean the skin. Marcus doesn’t voice his worry but he would be lying if he said he didn’t find the situation at all concerning. But instead of the expected ‘whoops’, Wrench let’s out a pleased sigh.

**! !**

**^ ^**

“All done.”

  


“Wait, really?”

  


“Yeah, man. I’ve had experience with this. Trust me.”

  


And it kind of hits. Trust him. Marcus had never had a single doubt in his mind that Wrench would ever leave him hanging, would ever sell him out to the cops, and would ever lead him into a trap. Wrench had proven to be ever reliable, ever resourceful, and trustworthy to the nth degree. So, why the fuck was he so worried about Wrench messing up some silly little ink work? It was nothing that would be any more permanent than getting thrown in prison.

  


When Marcus angles his shoulder awkwardly to get a good look at the tattoo, he catches Wrench sitting back and starting to put his gear away. His mask tilting in just the right way that Marcus knows he’s waiting for some kind of comment. Maybe Wrench really had played some kind of prank on him. A very permanent prank.

****

The ink isn’t sloppy at all. In fact, it seems pretty neat considering how quickly it had been drawn. It’s the Dedsec logo sitting proud of his shoulder in dark ink. Marcus sits there, utterly shocked not only by the quality but the choice of the design. He hears a few metallic noises beside him but is caught up staring at his new tattoo.

  


“I still gotta touch it up and all.” Wrench says, trying to sound nonchalant but, not even a voice synthesizer can stop the excitement from filtering in. Maybe Marcus was on the mark thinking Wrench wanted to be close friends, to be trusted.

  


“It looks good, Wrench. I like it.”

**~ ^**

And Marcus doesn’t miss the quiet, synthesized voice whispering, “Good.”


End file.
